winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Thoren
|relationship = Nex (friend) |cartoon = The Flying School |comic = #124: Attack of the Centaurs |italian = Alessio De Filippis |nick = Charlie Schlatter |gallery = Yes}}Prince Thoren is a Paladin who wields the Earthquake Hammer. He is also Sky's cousin and husband to Crown Princess Daphne of Domino by the Season 6 finale. Appearance |-|Civilian= He has dark brown hair light brown highlights, fair skin and coral blue eyes. Coming soon... |-|Paladin Uniform= Thoren wears a red uniform which has a yellow, oval-shaped gem in the middle. Thoren - Paladin.png |-|Coronation Outfit= His outfit is completely green, with golden epaulets and buttons, a royal purple sash and olive colored boots. Thoren Coronation Outfit Artwork.png |-|Child= ThorenEp608.png |-|Calavera= Thoren wears an orange shirt with a white undershirt, along with green cargo shorts and white/green sneakers. Screenshot 2382.png |-|Wedding Tuxedo= He wears a black colored tuxedo with a light blue tie (or cravat), a greyish colored double-breasted waistcoat underneath the tuxedo, and also a white shirt. Thoren wedding dress.png Personality Unlike his more active and headstrong cousin, Thoren seems more gentle, calm and passive. He is also revealed to be more skittish than Sky as he was scared of many things as a child. While Sky came to hate him for an incident during their childhood, Thoren grew envious of Sky for his more daring heroism and his ability to both act without doing so too rashly. Due to this, Thoren formed a small grudge against Sky as he began viewing himself as a coward so, to rectify this, Thoren began acting helpful towards as many people as he could, even those he barely knew. Additionally, he does not do so simply to feel more like a hero either; Thoren seems to genuinely want to help others and can be very friendly to those he wishes to help and get to know better. Thoren has grown from his time as a scared little kid as he will also jump into battle when he feels he is needed. As much as Sky believed otherwise, Thoren holds a sense of duty and justice close to his, like when he reminded Sky of how he would stay and fight the Treants when they were terrorizing Linphea College. Thoren's desire to help people can also make him naive as he carried Bloom to the Vortex of Flames after being told that it would help heal her by Diaspro, unaware of her deep-seated grudge against Bloom. Upon learning of Diaspro's true intentions, Thoren became enraged as not only was he tricked into doing so but, if Bloom falling into the Vortex of Flames meant her death, it would go against his strong set of morals. Pre-Series When Sky and Thoren were young children, they were ambushed, Thoren scared, frightened, panicked and left, leaving Sky who barely made it. However, he and Sky reconciled when Thoren apologized for his actions and now the two are close again. Series Seasons |-|Season 6= In "The Flying School", Thoren is practice dueling with Sky in Linphea College's battle arena. At the end of the episode, Thoren, the Paladins, Specialists, and the Winx left Linphea after they tried to attack the Treants. After retreating to Alfea, while Nex and the Specialists joined the Winx in Aisha's gym, he is seen in Alfea's library with Daphne. As Daphne tries to find the Treants' weakness, Thoren hands her the Treants' storybook version, he also reveals that his father read this story to him and he would be frightened every time. As they continue with their small talk, he says to Daphne that she will be the one to "find the root of this problem" which helped Daphne solve the Treants' weakness. Both of them informs the others and Thoren goes back to Linphea with the others to try and liberate Linphea College from the Trix's grasps. And they were successful in doing so. In the "Vortex of Flames", Thoren and Sky arrive at the palace of Domino and walks into the party hall where he asks Sky if Bloom has ever told him about Daphne mentioning him. Sky paid no attention to him and was preoccupied with his phone. Bloom then calls out to them from the balcony and Thoren greets her and also informs the former of their conversation. While he continues to be distracted by his phone, Thoren points out to Sky that he is acting rather distant, to which Sky apologizes and leaves, leaving Thoren bewildered. As the ceremony begins, Thoren watches Daphne as she is bestowed the title of crown princess, he then asks her for a dance in the ballroom. It is then revealed by Sky that Thoren had abandoned him out of fear when the two of them were ambushed during their childhood. When Bloom collapses, due to sharing her Dragon's Flame, Thoren assists Sky in escorting Bloom to her room. As they make their way past the Fire Eaters, Diaspro blocks them, giving them false information. Sky rejects her "help" and continues on but is attacked by a Fire Eater and collapses. With Sky unconscious, Diaspro coerces Thoren into taking Bloom to the Vortex of Flames. She continues to push him, to which he almost does what she says, until Daphne and Sky arrived. Thoren then backs away and scoffs at Diaspro. Diaspro then blasts him, knocking Bloom out of his hands. Diaspro then levitates Bloom over the pit, and while Diaspro and Sky bicker, Thoren gathers up his courage and saves Sky from falling into the pit when Diaspro drops Bloom into it. The Fire Eaters then appeared and as the three readied to defend themselves, he assures Sky that he will not disappoint him again. Bloom then reappears and saves everyone. After the ordeal, Thoren apologizes to Sky for his actions in the past and they reconcile. He then meets up with Daphne at the balcony, the two hold hands and look up at the moon. In "The Lost Library", he, Nex and the Specialists came to Alfea to say goodbye to the Winx and Daphne as they leave for their world tour on Earth in search of Eldora's diary. Later, He was seen in "The Secret Greenhouse" helping to defend the Winx from the huge plant monsters. In "Mystery of Calavera", Thoren, Nex and the rest of the Specialists was offering assistance to help the Winx to find the Fantasy Emerald. In "Zombie Invasion", the Specialists, Paladins, and Daphne walk about. Thoren was uncomfortable about not being able to enter the Legendarium, and Daphne reassures him that the Winx can take care of themselves. Then, Thoren, Nex and the Specialists bring out their weapons to help defend the island and the emerald. Later, Thoren was seen together with Daphne. |-|Season 7= Trivia *Thoren's name and appearance might have been inspired by Thor, the God of Thunder, Lightning and Storms of Norse mythology, who wields a magical hammer named Mjölnir as his weapon. **Alternatively, Thoren might have been inspired by the Marvel Comics superhero Thor, who is a re-imagination of the Norse God Thor as a superhero and who also uses the magical hammer Mjolnir as his weapon **His name may also be a based on Thorin Oakenshield, a King of the Dwarves from J.R.R. Tolkien's book The Hobbit. ***The name Thorin is itself an Old Norse language name representing the God Thor. *He is the second male character to get married after Jason Queen. *Thoren's Nickelodeon voice actor, Charlie Schlatter, also voices Timmy, Hagen and Jason Queen. *Thoren's Italian voice actor, Alessio De Filippis, also voices Ruben from Club 57, which is another show produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Iginio Straffi. Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sky Category:Winx Club Category:Major Characters Category:Eraklyon Category:Royalty Category:Paladins Category:Allies Category:Daphne Category:Thoren Category:Bloom Category:Comics Category:Princes